Various types of ball projecting apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a ball-fetcher projection device that includes an elongated cylindrical barrel having an interior tube and an open scoop at an open end of the cylindrical barrel. What has been further needed is an interior guided track that is disposed along the interior tube of the cylindrical barrel. Lastly, what has been needed is a moveable spring-loaded firing ram attachable to the track, and a handle having a trigger device that is engageable with a moveable cocking mechanism. The ball-fetcher projection device thus allows a user to easily play fetch with a pet dog without the need to strain his body while throwing or picking up a ball.